Flowey's death with a twist…
by Firekitty88
Summary: A drabble about Flowey's death. Occurs in the genocide run. Just a one-shot. Very short.
I popped into the castle, sobbing hysterically. She wanted to kill me, that I knew. That she was stronger than me… I knew that too. Fear had reached me, and it was throbbing through my roots. I felt like how I did when I realized that I myself had turned into a flower. I saw Frisk's smile, her brown eyes flashing red as she stepped gleefully toward me. Her knife was gleaming with coats of red.

I cried harder. Why was she smiling? Why did she try to hurt me? I was supposed to be manipulating the world. I was supposed to be the one with all the power. I had always felt that way. But when Frisk was walking towards me like that, I realized…that I was the prey.

I cried harder, my tears dripping onto the golden flowers around me. I was about to leave when I heard footsteps behind me. I fearfully turned around, but almost fainted in relief when I saw saw that it was only the king.

"...Howdy!"

I glared at him through my tears and didn't say anything. _What was I supposed to say?_ I thought angrily. ' _Howdy! My name is Flowey, my original form is Asriel, your son! And... I'm going to get killed by a human child who has also murdered your wife! Are you going to die?'?_ I thought sarcastically. _Ya, right._

"Why are you crying?" he asked kindly and wonderesly. I didn't want to tell him about Frisk… but his eyes drew strangled words out of my mouth.

"...Trouble!' I gasped. "A monster… is going to kill you!"

Asgore's eyes grew serious. "I'm not sure why anyone would do such a thing. Tell me, what does this monster look like?"

"She," I panted. "She wears striped clothing and shorts. Her eyes…" I shivered at the thought of being so close to death. "They gleam red when she wants to kill you." I swallowed back tears, my shock and fear overwhelming my instinct to not cry, especially not in front of others. But I couldn't help it, and despite a fierce struggle, I began to cry harder. I felt a large hand pat me lightly on the top of my head. I looked up, and I saw those familiar bright eyes staring into mine. And for some strange reason, I uttered a single word that shocked both of us to the core.

"Father…"

His eyes were wide. "Wha-?"

But I shot underneath the ground as I heard light footsteps approaching. I began to sweat terribly, and I stopped crying after a long struggle. I heard Asgore mutter to himself, "Curious. I've never seen a flower… cry before."

I heard Frisk walking into the room, and my heart dropped.

"Howdy!"

My mind clenched up in anger at his obliviousness. He was acting so naive, despite my warning. _You idiot!_ I thought in my mind. _She's gonna kill you…!_

"You must be the one that flower was warning me about. What kind of monster are you? Sorry, I cannot tell…"

At this point, I was pent up with anger. Did he not take me seriously? Was he really that stupid? I bared my teeth. _It's like he's making fun of me!_

I heard Frisk take out her knife, and I caught my breath. I could kill him for her, couldn't I? She'd probably leave me alone, seeing that I wasn't an inferior to whatever devious plans she would be planning. I didn't really want to face her again, but I was desperate. I would much rather live my life not having to feel like prey, and not having to look behind me to see as if Frisk was there. Seriously… I couldn't live with that.

I shifted slightly and prepared the bullets, however, I was a second too late. I heard a "swish" a the blade, and I heard the king fall to the ground. Blood pounded as I heard him mutter his last words…

"Why...you…"

My bullets hit him, and with that second strike, he evaporated.

I thought about coming out of the ground now, but I hesitated. _Not yet._ I thought. I readied another set of bullets, and Asgore's soul shattered. Now, I popped out of the ground quickly. I met Frisk's eyes, which were dull and without emotion. She was surrounded by six souls that the king had collected. I eyed them greedily. I needed those. But Frisk stepped forward and handed one to me.

I was shocked. "What? Why are you giving these to me?" This was too good to be true!

Frisk smiled fondly. "I'm giving one to you to see what will happen."

I binked, confused. "Will you give all of them to me if you're satisfied by the effect?" Whatever that would be, of course. However, that didn't matter. I would be the strong one. And I wouldn't kill her, but I would be better. She'd never try to kill me again.

So I closed my eyes and the soul absorbed into my hollow non-existent heart.

And everything went black.

I opened my eyes, finding myself face to face with Frisk. Her smile was huge and creepy, since her eyes were gleaming red. Fear came to me easier than before. At that second, I felt trapped. I felt myself burning with fright, and I longed for my parents.

Asgore! I had killed him! Frisk had killed my mother! And I had sat there and laughed because everyone was so different than that demonic child. The one… who was so alike Chara!

Frisk tilted her head to the side. "Hello, Asriel."

My heart pounded loudly. "How did you know?"

"I'm not stupid, goat boy." Her smile had vanished. "I know all about you. Chara told me."

My jaw dropped. "H-how?"

Frisk shrugged and raised her knife. "How could that matter when you're dead?"

I backed away. "Get away from me! I don't know why you wanted to turn me back, but...but…"

Frisk looked disgusted. "I liked Flowey better than you. You're naive and idiotic. You all are." To my relief, she lowered her knife. But my heart felt like it was breaking when she cried, "And I haven't turned you back to who you were before! You'll never be who you were before! You're just a sick imitation of what died a long time ago!"

We were silent, and I shivered involuntarily. _Then why did she bring an imitation of me back?_ I wondered. _Why would she do this if it doesn't benefit her?_

She eyed me happily, as if reading my thoughts. "That's not really answering your question, isn't it?" She laughed, a small innocent giggle. "I just believe that it is more fun to kill someone with a soul."

I backed away from her, who was giggling as she drew closer and closer. "Good bye, Asriel."

Everything went dark, and there was nothing more.


End file.
